


Tales From The Hole In The Wall - The Pub Between The Universes

by NannaSally



Series: Tales From A Hole In The Wall - The Pub Between The Universes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: an introduction to the space where universes meet.





	Tales From The Hole In The Wall - The Pub Between The Universes

a pub between the universes  
Just in that space where the globular universes touch, like a bunch of grapes.

 

Anyone can enter, and you will (should) go back out to where you started....  


 

No Projectile Weapons Are Allowed past the front door entrance - you will receive a receipt and be able to collect it when you leave.  
Otherwise? well fists aren't generally classed as projectile, and who could object to a little disagreement between friends??

What would you like to drink? The bartenders can supply most liquid needs - foodstuffs? some may need to be ordered in especially, so book a table if you are having a party and forward the menu to the caterers early to avoid disappointment.

So sit back and have fun. You never know who you might meet.


End file.
